


5 times Lydia denies being jealous and 1 time she doesn't

by Stiiliinsski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: 5 times Lydia denies being jealous and 1 time she doesn't





	1. He is such a boy

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr!  
> I do not own any of the characters!  
> Enjoy!

The first time Lydia Martin even thinks to put words _jealous_ and _Stiles_ in the same sentence, she dismisses it as easily as she chose the lipstick to match her outfit that morning. 

Just as everybody else’s, her gaze snapped to her phone at the sound of an unknown number of numerous incoming text messages. She focused on the words playing on her screen when a voice spoke, saying aloud what she was reading.

„The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart o fan immense darkness.“

It was the clicking of her heals that made her look up, her gaze meeting with long legs, short skirt and dark hair. Their new teacher stopped in front of her desk, leaning back on her arms and subtly propping her left leg, showing off her attributes.

Lydia tilted her head, her eyes slowly squeezing as she tried to evaluate the woman in front of her that was going to be her new teacher. She tried to see past the smile and the confidence when a rushed movement on her right brought her to stop what she was doing and instead focus on a, ridiculous really, scene next to her.

Stiles was slightly turned towards Scott, hitting him on the arm as he pointed at Mrs. Blake with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the front of the class. Annoyance flowed through her. For a split second, at the back of her mind, the word _jealous_ flashed. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

_He is such a boy._

She dedicated herself to the assignment in front of her, trying to suppress the sudden animosity she felt towards the green eyed teacher.

“Hey, Lydia.” She could hear the confusion and seriousness present in his raspy voice. Still feeling the irritation she turned towards him, eyebrows raised and a question mark in her pupils.

“What is that? Is that from the accident?”

“No, Prada bit me.”

“Your dog?”

“No, my designer handbag.” He looked at her with exasperation written all over his face, mirroring her own. “Yes, my dog.”

When the first bird hit the window, she turned towards the sound with a jump, her heart beating faster.

He was by her side in a second, his arms around her, his entire body covering her from vicious beaks and claws. Her heart was racing and through fear, concern managed to break through and suddenly she was afraid that he would get hurt.

“Stiles.” She said quietly and grasped onto his arm trying to pull away despite the continuous attacks. “Stiles.” 

_“_ Lydia, stay still. _”_ The pressure of his arms was tighter and she could hear him breathe heavily. She could hear him groan every time a bird hit him.

And it wasn’t until she saw him take the feather out of Mrs. Blake’s hair that she thought to herself, again just for a second, that that nagging feeling she felt, might have, in fact, been jealousy.


	2. Actually, that one's for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr!  
> I do not own any of the characters!  
> Feedback gets me going!  
> Enjoy!

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Isaac and herself were all sat in the booth at the small diner called _Flourish._ School has just ended for the day and after everything that happened with Jennifer last week they felt like they deserved the rest of the afternoon off.

“Okay, okay. I’ve got a joke. And this one,” Isaac started, smirking, trying to break the tension that seemed to surround them ever since that night. “Is grade A!”

“Please, don’t.” Scott said, smiling.

“If it’s another one of your self-thought werewolf jokes, please spare us all the pain and keep your mouth shut.” Stiles said, frown setting on his face as he waited for what Lydia was sure he thought would be painful.

He was right to think so.

“What do penguins eat for lunch?” Isaac asked, his eyes glinting lightly. No one said a word. “Ice-burgers!”

For a few seconds everyone was quiet looking at him, mostly in disbelief. Allison was the first one to laugh, quietly before Scott joined her and Lydia chuckled. Isaac smiled the widest she has ever seen him do and Stiles banged his head on the table slowly.

“This one’s even worse than the werewolf ones.” Stiles said, shaking his head at the young werewolf. “Seriously, what is the point of you?”

“What are you even talking about Stiles? You always tell werewolf jokes and puns and whatnot!” Isaac tried (very poorly at that) to defend himself.

“Yeah, but mine are funny! I am _the king_ at telling werewolf jokes. Seriously if there was an Academy Award for _Best werewolf joke_ I would win. Every year, I’d be the one to win.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. Allison smiled and shook her head lightly and Scott threw a fry at his best friend.

_We’ll be okay._ Lydia thought as she looked at her friends. _We have to be okay._

“Are you guys okay?” a feminine voice asked, interrupting them in laughing for the first time in Lydia can’t remember how long. “Can I get you anything else?”

“We’re good, thanks.” Lydia answered, smiling at the black-haired girl in front of them.

“Actually, can we get two coffees to go?” Stiles, chimed in, drawing the waitress’ eyes to himself. And draw them to himself he did.

Lydia’s mouth almost fell open when the girl let her gaze, slowly, but surely make its way across his body, from his fingers, that were playing with a packet of sugar, to his eyes that were cluelessly resting on her.

And there it was again, that twinge, in her stomach that seemed dangerously close to her heart, that she has felt once before. Annoyance flashed through her and she rolled her eyes at the obvious way the girl was ogling him.

“Make that three.” she said, feeling the urge to do _anything_ to stop the exchange happening before her eyes.

“Sure.” _Alice,_ as the waitress’ name tag said, responded, not taking her eyes off of Stiles, before walking away.

Everyone resumed the conversation after she left, but all of a sudden, Lydia’s lost all interest in it and all the joy she’s felt before vanished. She told herself the reason for exasperation towards the girl was because she interrupted their laughter, their much needed laughter.

Less than five minutes passed when _Alice_ came back with three to-go coffees. She placed them on the table and from the corner of her eye, Lydia saw something scrabbled onto the white cup. She reached for it but before she could take it, hot fingers pressed into the skin of her arm, stopping her.

She widened her eyes and looked at the girl.

“Actually, that one’s for him.” She explained her actions, nodding in Stiles’ direction, passing him the coffee with a phone number written on it.

Lydia looked at him and saw a blush spread across his cheeks as he paid for the coffees.

“Thank you. Come back soon.” She said, winked at the brown-eyed boy and left without even a glance towards the rest of them.

And while everyone congratulated Stiles, patting him on the back as he continued blushing, Lydia wished nothing more than to leave.

And when his eyes raised to hers, she looked at him coldly before looking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Which one's your favorite so far?  
> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. I can only learn from them :)  
> Also, if you have any questions this is my Tumblr: stiliinsskii.tumblr.com


	3. I can vouch for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr!  
> I do not own any of the characters!  
> Enjoy!

They say you never know what you have until it’s gone.

Lydia could confirm that.

There are several things that she had but lost and only after she lost them had she realized what big part of her being they were.

Her parents separated on the second day of fourth grade. She didn’t cry. She didn’t ask them why, and tried to persuade them to change their minds. She was certain that they’d make up.

They got a divorce two weeks after winter break. This time she let a lone tear slip down her cheek, before wiping it away and telling herself that she was Lydia Martin and Lydia Martin didn’t cry. That week in school, every day, for five days, there was a flower on her desk and from the shy smile on Stiles’ face and all-too-obvious glances in her way, she knew who put them there. And it wasn’t much, but it was something and every time she would look at the flower she felt like the hole her parents’ divorce left in her heart was a little smaller.

When Allison died the hole in her heart was ten times bigger, her tears were five times faster and the aching never stopped. But once again,  _he_ was there. This time there wasn’t flowers on her desk, but arms around her. There was a grip on her that made the pain a bit easier to bear because she didn’t carry it alone. This time, there was his voice in her ear that soothed the grief. And he never erased the heartache, but he helped her carry it.

She never expected to lose  _him._  He was just always there, waiting, ready to jump in when she needed assistance, ready to help when she pretended she didn’t need the help. He was there to look at her softly, with understanding when her words were arrows that she shot at him. He was there through all the eye-rolls and all the annoyed looks she sent him. He was there through her laughter and her joy. He was there when she refused to be held, but he knew she still needed him to hold her. He was there when she pretended she didn’t want anyone around, always alert, ready to come to her on the first ring.

He was there always.

And then suddenly, he wasn’t.

And no one could tell if you asked them. He was still there when she needed him to dry her tears. He was still there when she needed a reminder that she was Lydia Martin that she was smart and beautiful and strong. He was still there for all the important moments in her life. And no one could tell if you asked them.

No one but her.

But she noticed it in the little things. In the things that shouldn’t be important, in the things that shouldn’t matter.

No one could tell but she could feel it and it left her breathless at how big of a hole small parts of Stiles left in her.

 She noticed it when he wouldn’t answer his phone on the second ring, but the fourth or fifth. 

She noticed it when he chose not to sit beside her on movie night, but rather next to the brown-eyed coyote.

She noticed it.

The first time she saw Malia and Stiles kiss, she was walking down the school hallway. And there they were.

His left hand was resting on her hip and his right was on the side of her face. And Malia had him pressed up the locker.

She stopped in her tracks and felt as if someone had pushed all the air out of her lungs.

_No_ was ringing in her head.

And there it was. That feeling. The feeling she felt before, the one she’d describe as a pang in her chest. That feeling that made her want to grip her teeth together, march over to her brown-haired friend, rip  _her_  off of him and scream a  _No!_  at her.

It wasn’t jealousy, though. It was most definitely not jealousy because Lydia Martin didn’t feel jealousy, she  _made_  people jealous.

 And so with a flip of her hair, a deep breath and a sly smile on her lips, she kept walking.

And when she passed them she cleared her throat and smiled coyly.

“You know as much as I, and I’m sure everyone else, enjoy the show,“ she started, her voice laced with a note of boredom. Stiles and Malia split up, Stiles pushing her lightly off of him. “You really should do us all a favor and get a room. Try Coach’s office. It’s sound proof. I can vouch for it.”

Stiles turned red and tried to come up with a coherent sentence.

And she left , that feeling that most definitely  _wasn’t_  jealousy, eating her up for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this started kind of deep. I got lost in it and then I realized that I was trying to write something fun so I ended up with this mess? I don’t know. I hope you like it. Comment or message me(stiiliinsski.tumblr.com/ask) if you want more! Was Lydia OOC? If so, in which ways?   
> Feedback gets me going!


	4. I would never leave without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr!  
> Feedback gets me going!  
> You have ideas for prompts? Please do leave it in a comment or message me(stiiliinsski.tumblr.com/ask) ad I'll do my best!

Her heart was still beating fast when they got in the jeep. It took all her willpower not to start shaking.

_We’re safe. We’re safe. We’re safe._

She kept repeating those words in her head, trying to get her heartbeat in check.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. No one said a word. They were all just waiting for _that thing_ to jump out of the darkness, in front of the jeep and kill them all.

His voice cut off the silence, slicing through it sharply and piercingly.

She wasn’t really listening at first. At first it was like she heard their voices through a daze, her heart louder. But then, then he spoke again.

“No, I mean, I, like I thought you were leaving.” she could hear it then clearly and it made her look up. The concern in his voice. She has heard it before. The worry. The way he stressed the word _leaving._ She has heard it before, but every other time before it was meant for her and sometimes Scott.

And it shook her. It came in blasting, _the feeling_. That twinge in her chest that she has become familiar with. It crawled over her. And it bothered her.

Malia bothered her.

And Stiles bothered her.

This was the first time that he wasn’t worrying about her. Seemingly at least.

The entire night he’s been snappy and sarcastic towards her and now suddenly there is this girl and she is running and he is _worried_.

And for the first time in a long time Lydia feels alone.

And it may be selfish and it may be egocentric and _rude_ and maybe she deserves it for taking him for granted sometimes but that is the way she feels and she can’t help it. It’s there in her chest, that feeling. It’s crawling and dragging and pushing and biting on her heart and it is making her so uncomfortable that she wants to shake him and shake herself.

“I wouldn’t leave without you.” Malia says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sun is yellow. The sky is most of the time blue and she wouldn’t leave without him.

Lydia’s eyes rest on him in the review mirror. The gale in her chest is furiously spreading and it’s burning her almost.

“Really?”

“I would never leave without you.”

And suddenly she’s sad. She can’t help it in that moment when she is witnessing Malia confirming how she feels about this boy. This boy that has been in Lydia’s life since she can remember. Always there, mostly on the sidelines, but there. And then recently, he is there pushing into every aspect of her life, taking it for himself, leaving a trace of himself. And she feels as if she’s lost something. And she doesn’t know what to feel exactly. It’s a mix of emotions. Anger at herself. Sadness. And when she looks at how Malia is looking at him, _that_ feeling.

Then he looks at her. It’s brief, fleeting.

But it’s there.

His eyes searching for hers. She looks away quickly.

For the rest of the ride she feels it.

Every time when Stiles looks at the girl sitting next to him, the feeling is there.

And Lydia doesn’t know what it is.

She just knows that it’s there.

And she most definitely knows that it’s _not_ jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Please comment and give me feedback because it motivates me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr!  
> Please comment for last chapter!

“Dance with me.” Stiles said, his voice louder than the music pulsing through the club. His warm fingers wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her towards the full dance floor.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” she hissed at him as he pushed through the crowd, his fingers burning her skin.

“Blending in.” he stopped, squeezing them between the couples dancing around.

His hand found its way around her waist and his fingers spread over her back, pushing a little, pulling her towards himself. Breath stopped on its way out of her lungs and she looked up at him. His eyes weren’t on her face, but scanning the room, looking over the mostly intoxicated people around them. She raised her arms around him, her palms resting on his shoulders lightly as if she was afraid to touch him.

It was weird, the feeling that nestled in her chest. Her heartbeat picked up pace when his other hand traveled up the length of her arm and his fingers covered it where it rested around his neck. Hairs on her arm rose up as his fingers touched it and he looked down at her, his eyes meeting her own.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything to explain it, while his eyes looked at her and it was as if he was searching through the deepest parts of her.

“Are you cold?” he said in his normal voice but it sounded like he was whispering.

“A little.” She lied and he smiled slightly. He brushed his palms over her arms but it only seemed to do male it worse. She could feel blood rushing through her and suddenly her cheeks were burning hot. And it was so unlike her, this behavior, this unconscious response of her body at his touch. And the stubborn part of her made her lift up her chin up almost defiantly as she looked over his shoulder, doing everything not to look in his eyes.

He pulled her closer and his body was almost flush with her. His lips were almost grazing her skin as he whispered – “Better?”

And all she could do was nod, because this _cheekiness_ that was oozing off him was so unfamiliar to her. It was as if they reversed roles. They danced, their bodies moving in the rhythm of the music. And she was honestly shocked that Stiles even _knew_ how to move like this because when she remembers his dance moves that time at a party she doesn’t know whether to cry or groan.

And she is reminded, with his body so close to hers, of their high school dance. And this is nothing like it because now she _knows_ him and even though she’d never admit it to him, she needs him.

She rests her forehead on his shoulder just for a second and she can hear his breath stop in his throat and she moves away a little, her eyes searching for his. And their gazes meet and she feels comfort and she feels safe and she feels at home being in his arms. His eyes are moving all over her face and then they are fixated on her lips and the brown in them is somehow darker and her lips part. Her heart is trembling in her chest and she doesn’t know what she feels, but she is warm all over. Her lips part and his hand on her back is curling, clutching on her and she is even _closer_ to him than she was a second ago.

He is leaning in and she forgets how to breathe.

But then she can hear Malia calling her name and Stiles is standing up straighter and his lips are in a tight line.

“Lydia, Scott needs you, he can’t get through.” Malia is yelling in her ear and she just nods and steps away from him. Her arms fall off of his shoulders and their eyes meet in one long look before she’s walking away.

She feels as if she’s lost something, walking away. And she turns around before she loses them in the crowd.

Her eyes search through the mass of people and she sees him and she feels that ugly, crawling feeling that she‘s felt about no one but only about him. His arms are wrapped around Malia’s waist and hers around his neck and Lydia doesn’t want to see anymore. She rolls her eyes and turns around, walking away.

And the fact that her feet are hitting the ground a bit harder than they should be while she’s walking doesn’t have anything to do with Stiles.

And the coldness that she feels has nothing to do with absence of his arms around her.

And by the time she finds Scott she’s convinced herself that while the pecking in her stomach might have something to do with the people she’s left behind, it is most definitely not jealousy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Which part do you like best so far? Please tell me what you think! xX


	6. Until I tasted you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr! I hope you like it. Please read the end notes!  
> Enjoy!  
> I do not own any of the characters.  
> While I was writing this I was listening to music and Hailee Steinfeld & Grey's and Zedd's Starving came on and it was spot on so do listen to it while reading. Chapter title is the lyrics from that song.

" _I didn't know that I was starving 'till I tasted you"_

_-Hailee Steinfeld & Grey featuring Zedd_

 

Lydia’s hair was flowing down her back in large curls. There were two thin braids crowning her head from the front of her head to the back. She looked up, meeting her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up is gentle yet strong enough to highlight her best features. She smiles a little.

She feels _happy_. Happy that everything’s over; that the wild hunt has ended and all the monsters were back where they belong. She was happy that she managed to graduate and was going to celebrate it with her closest friends.

The empty, longing feeling of missing her _best_ friend is still there, lingering in her chest and spreading sometimes so harshly that she has to remind herself how to breathe. And she misses Allison every day.

But today she is happy and she knows that she is too, watching over her and Scott and Stiles. The original four.

Her dress is magical and she feels like a Princess a little. They have missed prom in all the craziness so there is a graduation dance to make up for it. And her dress is up to task. It’s green and it brings out her eyes.

She looks beautiful and this time she doesn’t need anyone to say it; she knows it.

They all decided to go as a group.

And so at 8 PM sharp the doorbell is ringing and she goes to open it. Her mother is already at school. With one last look in the mirror, she checks her appearance, smiles and turns the knob, opening the door.

Stiles is standing there with one hand in his pocket and his other running over his face as he looks around, unable to stand still as always.

“Hi.” She says and it’s almost a whisper.

His gaze snaps to her and he freezes. Only his eyes are moving, slowly sliding down her body, taking her in. His mouth opens and she is pretty sure the action is happening against his will. The hand on his face is frozen, squeezing on his lower lip.

Lydia blushes and looks at the floor because never has anyone looked at her like that. She could feel _everything_ in his gaze; his love, admiration, want. Everything.

She lets her eyes wander over his appearance and her heart starts beating a bit faster, although she’d deny it if anyone asked. He looked _good_ in his suit. It fit him perfectly, the muscles in his arms slightly visible. He wasn’t the lanky kid that took her to the dance years before. He was wearing a gray tie and it was a little crooked, she made a mental note to straighten it before they arrive.

His mouth starts moving then and she is pretty sure he is trying to say something but all that comes out is unrecognizable noise and in that moment he reminds her of that boy two years ago that would splutter when she’d look at him. And her chest is full of adoration.

“Stiles, are we going to stand here all night or are we actually going to the dance?” she asked, willing herself to restore some of her sassiness.

He just nods and shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You look… You look beautiful, Lydia.” He offers his arm to her and she hooks her arm through his as they step onto the pavement and towards the jeep.

“Thank you.” She smiles widely and his smile grew even more if possible. She looked up then and stopped walking, confused. “Wait. Where’s the jeep?”

“I thought we deserved a proper ride tonight.” He said, waving towards Melissa’s car.

 

The gym was full when they arrived. She could feel the excitement in her stomach and she squeezed Stiles’ arm lightly, looking up at his beaming gaze that was already resting on her.

She raised her arm and fixed his tie.

“Thank you.” He whispered and she only smiled before turning to follow Scott.

His fingers gripped her elbow lightly and she turned to look at him. “Wait. I know it’s cheesy. And you don’t have to, you know, wear it, if you don’t want to. I mean, I know that not everyone wears them these days, and this is not _technically_ a prom, but just in case you wanted to I got one—”

“Stiles.” She cut him off. “You’re rambling.”

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I, um, I got you this.” He gave her a small see-through box and she frowned a little, trying to decipher what it was for a couple of seconds. And then she realized and looked up at him. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a small, lingering kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Stiles. Put it on me.” She outstretched her arm for him to put on a corsage. It was beautiful, really, a mix of light pink and white roses. She looked up at him. His face was serious, she could tell he was concentrating. And although she couldn’t really tell because the lighting wasn’t really good, she was almost sure that he was blushing a little.

“Shall we?” he asked when he finished, straightening up a little.

“Thank you.” She said again before they walked towards their friends.

 

She was having fun. She danced with Scott and even with Malia a little. She hasn’t managed to drag Stiles to the dance floor yet, but judging by their previous experiences, he’d ask her himself.

Her cheeks were flushed from all the dancing and jumping and she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Cold water did wonders to her hot skin and she rested against the wall next to the door of the gym before walking inside again.

Her heels clicked over the parquet and she looked around at all those people that she’s spent her days with. Most of them she didn’t know, yet she felt a little jealous, envious almost that high school was _just_ high school for them. There were no werewolves nor banshees nor dead friends. They were teenagers and they got to be teenagers. And she and her friends on the other hand got to be everything but.

She almost reached their table when she stopped shocked in her tracks.

Stiles was standing next to the table and next to him was a tall black haired girl. She had a flirtatious smile on her lips and her arm on his biceps. And Lydia knew that smile, she herself wore it on her lips on more than one occasion, but never has she used it while talking to Stiles.

And while _that_ feeling appeared in her chest she wondered why. Her heart started beating faster and anger surged through her veins straight to her cheeks that she could feel warm up. The nameless feeling gnawed at her insides, lurching and squeezing and punching and she hated it. It has become familiar to her now. She knew the nausea that followed it and she realized it only ever appeared when Stiles was getting the attention of some other girl.

And she has almost lost him. Memories of him got lost in her mind and she _missed_ him without remembering him. And she was afraid and lonely and longing, yearning for _him._ And she was tired. She was tired of denying it and not calling it what it was.

And so she admitted to herself that that feeling, that nameless awful feeling clenching her gut was, in fact, jealousy.

And she knew she had no right. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He wasn’t even her date here, really, because they’ve come as a group. And she shouldn’t be doing it but before she could stop herself and give herself time to think it through she was walking, no, she was marching towards him with determination in her eyes.

 He saw her when she was a few steps away. Confusion appeared in the brown eyes that she’s grown to love. He stepped towards her, question forming on his lips, hand of the girl falling off his arm.

“Lyd—“

They practically collided. She hammered into him, the force of her body making him stumble back a little. His arms were around her immediately, instinctively almost. She crushed her lips on his, cutting off her name from them.

His reaction was similar to the one he had when she’s kissed him the first time only one room over, on the cold hard locker floor. His eyes widened and he didn’t move before it finally came to his brain that _Lydia was kissing him_. And his eyes closed and the grip on her back tightened as he pulled her closer, lifting her of the ground a little.

Her fingers were in his hair and she knew she was messing it up but she didn’t care, she thought he looked sexy with his hair all messed up. She could feel him in her entire being, from the tips of her toes to the hairs on her head. And all she was able to think about was his name, repeating in her head.

_Stiles. Stiles. Stiles._

She could taste Coca Cola and gum on his lips. He was kissing her like no one ever kissed her. _Nothing_ compared to this. _No one_ compared to him.

Someone whistled, someone was clapping and she was sure she heard someone yell ‘You go Stiles!’

They pulled away a little and she opened her eyes only to meet his and the gaze in it hit her like a truck filled with bricks. Once again, there was everything in it but above all she could see pure love and she hoped that he could see the love in her eyes.

They were still so close.

Her hands slipped from his hair to his shoulders and she ran over the skin of his neck with her thumb.

His lips were silently moving, forming words but he wasn’t speaking. She knew what he’d say even before he did.

This time instead of _how_ it was _why_.

“Why’d you do that?” he mumbled, breathless.

She stayed silent searching for the right words. She ran her thumb over his lower lip, wiping away her lipstick and she blushed.

“I am all in.” she said slowly, her gaze fixating on his, trying to show him with her eyes _everything_ that she was feeling. “If you want this… Stiles if you want me I am all yours.”

He kissed her then and her thoughts were suddenly clouded.

She blushed when he looked at her, pressing one small kiss on her lips before his face broke out in a huge grin and for a second she was afraid that he’d start jumping around. She wouldn’t be surprised if he did, really.

All he did though was search through the crowd with his eyes and when his eyes found Scott he smiled wider than she’s ever seen him do. Scott’s smile was mirroring his and he raised his hands giving his best friend thumbs up.

And Lydia smiled and looked at the boy in front of her with so much adoration that his breath caught in his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this! Thank you for your comments and the kudos you've left. You have no idea how much your feedback means to me.  
> Second, I have put in that bit about Allison in mostly because I've been toying with the idea of writing a one shot about losing her and how it's affected all of them, but mostly Lydia and her wanting to share everything that's happening with Stiles with her best friend but not being able. Please, if you like this idea do tell me.  
> Third, what was your favorite part? Did I get the character right or were they OOC and if so when!  
> Thank you for joining me on this ride and please do send me some prompts. I have lots of ideas forming in my mind and I can't wait to share them all with you.  
> Until then, check out this Stydia prompt I've written: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978472

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Please comment, tell me what you like, what you don't, if you thought it was ooc! Feedback gets me going! Kisses :*  
> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. I can only learn from them :)  
> Also, if you have any questions this is my Tumblr: stiliinsskii.tumblr.com


End file.
